There's a thin line between hate and obsession
by SaoirseMC
Summary: HarryDraco slash fanfiction. Its after Harry's seventh year, Voldemort is dead but there are still a few people to be dealt with, and Harry is just the Auror to do it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Mansion of Dreams 

Another headache pulsed through Harry's head. It wasn't as bad as yesterday's, now that had been painful, but at the end of the day, what was pain? Harry had been through death and back, pain was just an irritating insect nowadays.

"Painkillers, Harry?"

Harry spun around and gawked at the girl standing in the doorway, rattling a pot in her right hand. She wore a brown t-shirt, which was rather tight and she was very tall with shiny ginger hair that hung around her shoulders.

"Ginny!"

The seventeen year old laughed and walked towards Harry, holding the pot out.

"You sound surprised?"

"I am! You said you were coming in two weeks!" said Harry, his eyes still quite wide. She had grown so much in two years and was even more prettier.

"I know, but I wanted to see you, Harry! How have you been?" she asked, her tone of voice changing to anxiety.

Harry averted his gaze to the floor and shrugged vaguely. He felt hand on his shoulders.

"Harry, you can tell me, please," she said and pulled him into a tight hug. He could feel her against his chest and it took him a while to return the hug.

"I'm fine, really. But look, you shouldn't have come, I have to leave in two days to go to Brixton."

Ginny frowned and then smiled.

"Work never stops for heroes, eh?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and laughed weakly. "I guess not…it didn't end last year, it won't end now."

Ginny sighed and took Harry's hand.

"At least you still have friends, Harry. It could be worse." She smiled warmly at him and she was so close he could see each individual freckle on her face. He felt sixteen again when he used to spend hours just looking at this beautiful face, but for some reason, Ginny didn't bring as much warmth as she used to. At least his headache was subsiding.

"I guess Ron and Hermione will be there?" It was more of a question then a statement, since she couldn't possible know if they were going. Harry hadn't seen Hermione for 6 months, she did business in other countries, since she could speak plenty of languages.

"Of course."

"Could…could I come?" she asked quietly.

"Er…I don't think so, Ginny. The Minister for Magic just wouldn't allow it."

Ginny held his other hand as well now. "What exactly are you doing there?"

"It's the Corvette Mansion…"

"Lady Corvette? That rich woman?"

"Yeah, well, you can't tell anyone this, its confidential…"  
Ginny nodded and moved a bit closer to him.

"You know how big that place is and how she doesn't mind who stays. Well apparently…that's where Malfoy is hiding…"

"And you have to retrieve him?" asked Ginny, her eyes wide.

"Yup, just us three because we're the only Aurors who know him best. A stupid excuse really, he's not exactly dangerous."

"But you don't know that Harry! He was You-Know-Who's right hand man!"

Harry flinched.

"Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't mention him…"

It wasn't that which had made him flinch; it was the fact that people were still calling him You-Know-Who or the Dark Lord. He was _dead_. Call him Voldemort the Dead Evil Prick who ruined families and kill the innocent. You-Know-Who showed people still feared him, still feared a dead man! It was like shaking every time someone said Hitler!

"Ok, so he could have a few spells up his sleeve, but at the end of the day, he's a lost and abandoned pathetic excuse of a human being and dangerous or not, I intend to have him locked up with a Dementer as a girlfriend." Harry's voice was harsh, showing his immense hatred for the last surviving Death Eater.

Ginny was staring at him oddly.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you."

Ginny had just outstayed her welcome. He pulled his hands away from her grip.

"You can't Harry, he has to be dealt with-"

"-Fairly? You think he dealt with people fairly? You think he cared for the people he had killed?"

"Harry, you can't just kill someone because _you _hate them!"

"Everyone hates him! I'd be doing the world a favour!"

"Everyone deserves a chance, Harry. I know he's an evil c-"

"No, he's beyond evil…he's…" Harry kicked the bin next to him when he couldn't think of another word. Harry had killed before, quite a few times actually, because those people had _deserved _death.

"You can't play God-"

"Ginny, I think you should leave."

"How do you think Ron and Hermione will feel? They've never killed someone before! They could get in trouble."

"I'll be the one doing it, not them!"

"It will be their responsibility as well! I know you're outside the law, Harry, but they are not!"

With his back turned to her, Harry was glad Ginny couldn't see the faint smirk on his lips. It was true; the law didn't seem to touch him. He was the best Auror in the Ministry and he was only eighteen, he had, if you will, a licence to kill.

"I think you should leave."

He could hear her scowl, her breath being sucked in to retort, but she obviously thought better of it and left, slamming the door viciously, causing Harry to receive another headache. This one hurt. He swallowed two painkillers and went to sleep.

"Surprise, surprise. The alarm bell goes off and Potter still refused to climb out of bed."

"Fug uff…" replied Harry, his voice muffled by his pillow.

Hermione laughed and whipped the cover of his bed.

"OI!" yelled Harry, sitting up.

"Don't worry, I know you sleep in your pyjama bottoms," said Hermione, her voice still rich with laughter. "We leave in fifteen. Hurry up."

She left the room, leaving a grumpy Harry to get dressed.

"Stupid bossy woman…don't know how Ron stands her…" he grumbled as he changed into some casual clothes.

Ron was downstairs looking just as tired as Harry, but he was ready and looking smart, most likely Hermione's doing. He didn't even raise his eyes at Harry and only moved when Hermione gave him a slight push. They took a portkey to Brixton and the first thing they noticed was the goblin standing less than a metre ahead of them.

"Can I 'elp you?" he snapped.

Harry frowned. Why weren't they in the mansion? It wasn't protected except against Muggles. A cauldron stood next to the goblin and on the side perched a green bird.

Hermione stepped forward with a piece of parchment in her hand. "I'm Auror Granger, this here is Auror Weasley and Commander Auror Potter, we're hear to inspect the house."

The goblin snatched the parchment away and gave it to the bird, which ate it.

"Hey-"

No sooner had the words left Harry's mouth when the bird coughed and spat back a smaller piece of paper at the goblin, who read it.

"You're allowed in. Wands hidden, don't cause any disruption."

Hermione nodded and started off towards a large black gate, which swung open with alarming speed.

"This is bound to be fun, eh Harry?" said Ron, a spark of excitement in his eyes. "Get to meet our old pal! If the judge asks about the bruises, its because he retaliated ok?"

They both laughed. "He won't get a chance to," whispered Harry.

The Corvette Mansion was enormous, even though it only had three storeys. It had many balconies, nearly all of which were full of people.

Inside it was even bigger. The entrance hall was the size of Hogwart's Hall and people were exiting and entering through doors or climbing up stairs. It was painted a light blue with clouds on the ceiling, which gave it an odd dreamy effect.

"This is going to take a while, we'd better split up," said Hermione.

Ron shot her a look. "Why?"

"We can contact each other, but remember, you can't disapparate in here. Ron, you can be first level, Harry second, I'll go on the third, ok?"

Ron groaned, nodded and left through the nearest door. Harry and Hermione both made their way up the stairs.

Hermione stopped at the top and turned to him, her face even more serious than usual. "Good luck, Harry. And remember, his life lies in the hands of the jury, not yours, ok?"

Harry nodded, stony faced and continued up the stairs. _Say what you want Hermione, but I want him off this earth_.

Harry entered the first door he came to and instantly felt his tummy rumble. It was a buffet. The tables were full of bulging cream éclairs, chocolate cake, toffee apples…

_Stick to the search_! Harry had to tell himself. The next door was black with a boys sign for toilets on it. Harry opened it up and found himself looking into total darkness.

"Riiight…" and he closed the door. A man passed by him and laughed at his expression.

"Yeah I know, wouldn't pee in there if you paid me!"

Harry forced a laugh and carried on. After opening four more doors (one was locked, but after using x-ray vision, Harry found he wouldn't want to go in there anyway and disturb the giggling couple) Harry realised it was going to take ages, perhaps even days, to search every room. But he carried on, he _had _to.

The next room was like a woman's bedroom. It was pink with a red bed and various wardrobes. But there were many hiding places, so Harry entered to search it.

"Lost something?"

The voice made Harry jump. He spun around and found himself looking at a beautiful woman lying on the bed wearing nothing but a robe. Was she lying there before?

"Er, yeah, kinda." Harry felt his face redden.

"Might take you a while to find it, my home is rather large," she said, smiling. Her voice was rich and deep, with a slight American accent that Harry found very attractive.

"Lady Corvette?" Harry exclaimed, horrified. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"

Lady Corvette paused him by raising a slender hand. She rubbed the quilt next to her.

"Sit down, Mr Potter."

Harry's eyes widened but he obeyed her and sat down. From where he was he could make out every outline of her body beneath that silk robe, but that wasn't what was making his heart race. What if she knew why he was here? He had to finish this mission…

"What makes you think the one you seek is in my home, Mr Potter?" she asked him, turning over on her belly.

"I have my sources, Lady Corvette…"

"Please, call me Jennifer. And Mr Potter, what will you do when you find him?"

"Take him to the Ministry for Magic – he is to be put before the Supreme Court, the rest is confidential." Harry gulped as Lady Corvette – Jennifer - placed her hand on his lap.

"I don't want any hassle in my home, Harry, you understand?"

Harry made to stand up but she was far quicker than him and she had her arms around her waist before he could pull away. She was also very strong.

"Yes, Miss Corvette, no hassle…"

Her hand went up to his neck and she stroked his jawline.

"Do I have your word, Commander Potter?"

Harry's face flushed red again. "Y-yes Miss Corvette, as an Auror for the M-Minitry of Magic you have my word."

Lady Corvette suddenly let go of him, almost causing him to fall over. "Good, now enjoy your stay." She smiled at him and watched him rush out of the room, stooped slightly to hide his groin area…

He breathed heavily as he exited the room and carried on entering doors. People questioned him why he was in such a rush when he was in a house as marvellous as this, but he spared them no time. He had to find Malfoy, he had to bring an end to his existence, and he had to ask him why…

He came to a room that was full of shower cubicles and hot tubs. It reminded him vaguely of the Prefects Bathroom back in Hogwarts. He walked in and began checking each cubicle. He was in one when he heard a loud slam. He darted out and ran to the exit, which had somehow snapped itself shut. It seemed to be locked, which puzzled Harry. Why lock a bathroom? But then a voice came from behind him, a familiar voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is persistence your greatest asset, Potter?"

Deeper than he remembered, more grown up, but still vicious and slightly bored. Harry felt anger boil up inside him and he turned around.

"That and my skill with a wand."

Draco stood before him, clothed much like Harry, except he wore a white shirt instead of light blue. His hair was no longer sleeked back but hung just above his eyes and curved around his ears. He was taller than Harry, but leaner, like he hadn't been fed. Harry had muscles; he trained to become what he was.

A smirk played on the pale lips of the last Malfoy. "Clearly."

"You look tired Malfoy, you been running from me?"

The smirk grew to show white teeth. "You are rather hard to run from, but eventually I had to…ah…face the music, as it were."

"Hope you enjoy music, because you're going to get an earful, I DIFFINDO! /I " Harry bellowed, pointing his wand at Draco. But with a mere flick of his own, Draco repelled it.

"Come on, Commander, you can do better than that."

Harry growled and aimed his wand at his stupid smirk. "CRUCIO!"

Once again, Draco repelled the spell, but he stumbled backwards.

"A little better, but you don't put enough hate into it. But isn't that what you feel towards me, Potter? Hate? Or…or is there something else?"

Harry stared at him, his wand raised. "What…shut up! CRUCIO!"

This spell hit Draco a bit better and he fell back against a cubicle door and onto the shower floor. He looked up through his ruffled fringe, still smiling. Harry stepped closer, breathing heavily. _This is the moment; I've waited two years for this._

He fired another pain spell at Draco and watched him squirm on the wet floor, but it just didn't make him feel better.

"Why don't you get it over with, Potter?" breathed Draco, the smile no longer on his face.

"I've waited a long time for this, and I'm not about to do it quickly," replied Harry. Draco made to reach for his wand but Harry stepped on it and snapped it in half.

Draco growled lowly. "Destroyed another thing I cared for, Harry, well done, well fucking done."

For a second, Harry felt a pang of guilt, but it was dismissed quickly when Draco kicked him in the leg, causing him to fall painfully against the cubicle wall. He felt a fist hit his stomach and soon found out that Draco wasn't as weak as he looked. Harry rugby tackled Malfoy so he slammed into the wall and then punched him across the cheek. Malfoy grunted in pain and then grabbed Harry's wrists, holding his hands away from his own face.

"This brings back memories," said Draco, his tongue darting out and licking the blood off his lips.

"Apart from its different now, we're not in school, you don't have a teacher watching your back or your father to wipe the dust off you," growled Harry.

Draco's expression turned to anger.

"I find it almost amusing, Potter, that you can mention someone you killed without even flinching, much like a former master of mine."

"Don't you dare compare me to Voldemort!" Harry yelled in his face. With a burst of energy, he wrenched his wrists free from Malfoy and put both hands around his neck. Malfoy began to choke and his pale face grew paler as his struggled for breath. His fists flayed out and hit Harry square in the eye. Harry was glad he had magically restored his vision otherwise he'd be blind in his right eye. Draco grabbed Harry's hair and dragged him around so now he was against the wall.

"You fight like a girl," said Harry, his voice gruff.

Draco shrugged and from his back pocket he pulled out a small pen knife. The blade flicked up and he pointed it at Harry's throat.

"Does this seem familiar to you, Potter?" he spat. He pressed his body weight against Harry so he couldn't struggle.

_This isn't supposed to happen, I'm supposed to kill HIM_! Thought Harry desperately.

"Defenceless, just like my father, my mother, my family…"

"I did not kill them-"

"Like fuck you didn't! You ordered it Harry! You ordered the complete wipe-out of Death Eaters and everyone who had something to do with Him! You had them killed in their homes, when they were grieving over a great loss!"

"They were all murderers!" yelled Harry. "Sick people who enjoyed torturing the innocent just to prove a point to a stupid fake lord-"

"He was not FAKE!" roared Draco and he thrust his head forward, hitting Harry in the forehead.

Harry cried out in pain and was about to retaliate when he felt the blade next to his Adam's apple.

"So do you believe they didn't deserve death?" he asked Malfoy, ignoring the blinding headache that had started in his forehead. "Do you believe they should have been left soulless? Or just let free, to kill and maim others?"

A look of bafflement crossed Draco's face. "They wouldn't harm others…"

"Oh yes they would. You don't know…you've never killed, have you?"

Draco snarled slightly but then shook his head.

"No…no, but once you have, its so much easier to do again. And you know its bad but…it's the easiest way to get rid of the people you hate."

"You may have hated them, but I loved them. You left me parentless, Harry, you left me alone."

Harry could see tears appearing in Draco's grey eyes. They looked kind of blue this close up.

"Your Lord did the same to me…"

"So does that make it justified? I had no say in that!"

"But you laughed about it. Then you – and I know it was you – had them kill Ron and Hermione's parents, just because they were close to them! Because you knew I would see that as my fault! You knew!" yelled Harry, he could feel tears in his own eyes well up and he hated it.

Draco's tongue darted out to lick the blood on his lip again. A tear ran down his pale cheek.

"We're both wrong…either way we've both been wrong," he said in a quiet voice.

"We were both played by the same person. But he's gone now, if you come quietly I won't kill you," said Harry.

Draco laughed and held the knife tighter. He leaned closer, so close that Harry could feel his hot breath on his face. "You're in no position to say that, Potter."

Harry could feel his cheeks reddening slightly as Draco's body pressed against his.

"You going to kill me, Draco?" he asked.

Draco leaned towards his ear and whispered Harry's previous words, "Oh no, I've waited a long time for this, and I'm not about to do it quickly."

Harry could feel his breath in his ear and it tickled. Draco's hand was on his shoulder and Harry realised that his arm was wet so he could make out the Death Eaters mark. Harry grimaced and felt slightly faint as blood rush to two parts of his body. He heard a chuckle in his ear.

"I knew there was another reason you wanted to find me, Potter," hissed Draco and he pressed his lower body harder against Harry's, so he could feel his sex against his own.

"There isn't," Harry said, reassuring himself more than Draco.

Draco faced him and Harry saw a huge grin on his face. "Something tells me otherwise."

Harry didn't know how to reply. He suddenly felt very hot and very confused. He came here to kill this man and somehow he had gotten into a situation where he was so close he could smell Draco's breath and he had a knife against his throat.

"We'll get you eventually, Draco-"

"Oh shut up, Potter. All this hard talk, you're just a little confused boy. And lonely, I could see that the first time I saw you."

Harry stared into his eyes, which were so close he was almost cross-eyed. He felt like he was being x-rayed, and yet he didn't seem to mind.

"We're so alike, Potter. We both feel like outcasts, forced into something we didn't want to do and then left by the people we cared for." Draco was talking in a voice just above a whisper, his eyes studying Harry's face. "Nothing seems to satisfy. Do you get headaches too, Harry? That's the hole in your soul, where everything leeks out and bad things get in…"

Harry frowned. "You're mad."

Draco smirked and brushed his lips against Harry's damp cheek. "And you're not?"

Harry almost laughed. He remembered being called mad when he was at school.

"All the way through Hogwarts we were waiting for something exciting to happen, and now its happened, and we're not full. What left is there to wait for?"

"I'm waiting for you to drive that knife in my neck," said Harry, a smile playing on his lips. He could feel Draco smile against his cheek.

"So am I…"

He kissed Harry's lips hard, almost viciously and Harry heard the knife clang against the tile floor as Draco dropped it. It would be the perfect moment to pick it up and stab Draco, but he couldn't do it. He could remember years ago when Cho had kissed him, and even though he had liked her, he had still been disappointed. And though he liked Ginny a lot, he always felt odd when he kissed her, like he was violating the rules. She was like his little sister… But right now, as he felt Draco's cold lips press against his, he felt…satisfied.

Draco pulled away, frowning ever so slightly.

"I don't understand you," said Harry, pushing himself into a comfortable sitting position.

"No, neither do I," said Draco, folding back his sleeves absentmindedly.

"You hate me, you've always hated me, is this some kind of sadistic torture to you?"

"There's a thin line between hate and obsession, Potter," said Draco, moving back towards Harry.

"O-obsession?" repeated Harry.

"You know how boys often bully girls because they fancy them?"

Harry nodded, then something clicked in his mind. "Y-you fancied me?"

"No. Well, I didn't know back then." Draco was focusing on the buttons on Harry's shirt, undoing them slowly.

"You're lying…you're…this is mad – I'm not gay!"

A loud laugh echoed out of Draco's mouth that made Harry jump. He stared at him bizarrely.

"You're really freaked out, aren't you."

"I think I have a right to!"

Draco's face turned to annoyance and in seconds he had the knife back in his hands and it was against Harry's chest.

"Stop acting like you didn't expect something like this! You're so-"

"Don't tell me what I am! Its you who's fucked up!"

"I am not-"  
"You hate me and yet you won't kill me! If you're going to do it, DO IT!"

"You can't kill everyone you hate!" replied Draco.

"That's rich, coming from you!"

Draco snarled quietly. "You're still pathetic, Potter…"

"And you're still a dickhead."

Draco leaned over and kissed Harry, and this time Harry replied eagerly. He could feel Draco's hand run over his chest, around his hips and onto his lower back. Harry lifted his hand to Draco's hair and was surprised at how soft it was. Harry had never been kissed like this. He almost jumped when he felt Draco's tongue in his mouth. But he kissed him back, his hand pressing Draco's head against his.


End file.
